The proposed study seeks to explain the occurrence and course of binge drinking, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence in young adulthood (ages 21 to 30) in the Seattle Social Development Project (SSDP) panel. SSDP is a theory-driven, longitudinal study of child and adolescent predictors of health and behavior problems and prosocial development. The SSDP panel was constituted when 808 participants were in the 5th grade in 1985. The data include longitudinal measures of alcohol use and related behaviors, DIS/DSM-IV diagnostic assessments (including alcohol abuse and dependence) at ages 21, 24, 27, and 30, and multiple measures from multiple reporters of individual, family, school, peer, and neighborhood factors and characteristics. We seek three years of support to complete analyses of 12 waves of data collected from age 10 through age 30 from the gender-balanced SSDP panel of 808 multiethnic urban youths from high-crime neighborhoods in Seattle. This multi-informant database will allow us to understand the relationship between childhood and adolescent patterns of alcohol use and young adult binge drinking, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence through age 30. We also seek to identify social development factors in childhood and adolescence that may directly predict adult binge drinking, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence or moderate the effects of childhood and adolescent patterns of alcohol use on these young adult outcomes. Further we seek to understand the contribution of specific life events during young adulthood, such as entry into and exit from marriage, parenthood, and work, as well as other social development influences in young adulthood on binge drinking and alcohol abuse and dependence. For example, we will also pursue understanding why some young adults with alcohol problem use early in adulthood persist while others desist from problem alcohol use. The study offers a unique and cost-effective opportunity to examine important developmental influences on alcohol abuse and dependence in young adulthood by capitalizing on an existing longitudinal data set that spans development from age 10 through age 30. The study will provide information of use to those designing preventive and treatment interventions for alcohol misuse, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed study examines the occurrence and course of binge drinking, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence in young adulthood (ages 21 to 30) in the Seattle Social Development Project panel. The study seeks to understand the relationship between childhood and adolescent patterns of alcohol use and young adult binge drinking, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence through age 30, and the role of social- developmental factors in influencing these patterns. The study will provide information of use to those designing preventive and treatment interventions for alcohol misuse, alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence.